marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Endgame/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Endgame. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/The Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Rene Russo as Frigga *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax *Letitia Wright as Shuri *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as The Ancient One *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May *Taika Waititi as Korg *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *William Hurt as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Sean Gunn as On-Set Rocket / Kraglin *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Sitwell *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *James D'Arcy as Jarvis *Jacob Batalon as Ned *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark *Ross Marquand as Red Skull (Stonekeeper) *Gozie Agbo as Grieving Man *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Terry Notary as On-Set Groot / Cull Obsidian *Kerry Condon as Friday (voice) *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton *Stan Lee as Driver *Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Lia Russo as Lia *Julian Russo as Julian *Taylor Patterson as Taylor *Ken Jeong as Security Guard *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Jackson Dunn as Scott Lang (12 Y.O.) *Lee Moore as Scott Lang (93 Y.O.) *Bazlo LeClair as Scott Lang (Baby) *Loen LeClair as Scott Lang (Baby) *Joy McAvoy as Asgardian Maiden *John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym *Michael Cook as Male S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Brent McGee as Camp Lehigh Guard *Brian Schaeffer as Military Police *Anthony Breed as Young Stan Lee Double *Monique Ganderton as On-Set Proxima Midnight *Jack Champion as Kid on Bike *Jennifer Elmore as On Set Reader #1 *Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers Double *Hye Jin Jang as Japanese Girl *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora Reader *Aaron Lazar as Doctor Strange Double *Mike Lutz as On Set Reader #2 *John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym *Jimmy Ray Pickens as Support Group Man #2 *Robert Pralgo as Thanos Reader *Olaniyan Thurmon as Teenage Groot Reader *Jennifer Ms. Fer Russell as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Raul Alcantar as College Student (uncredited) *Sammy Andred as Soldier (uncredited) *Tevin Beech as Military Police(uncredited) *Tiffany Blair as Woman on Bus (uncredited) *Russell Bobbitt as Diner Owner (uncredited) *Cameron W. Brumbelow as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jamaal Burcher as EMS Worker (uncredited) *Daniel Callister as Scientist (uncredited) *Eric Patrick Cameron as Midtown High Student (uncredited) *Timothy Carr as Soldier in Fatigues (uncredited) *Michael A. Cook as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jaylen Davis as College Student (uncredited) *Keith Dinkl as High School Student (uncredited) *Kiersten Dolbec as Reporter (uncredited) *Roe Dunkley as King's Guard (uncredited) *Jason M. Edwards as Swat S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Nolan Ekberg portrayed New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jacob Evans as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *José Alfredo Fernandez as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Ami Fujimoto as Japanese Woman (uncredited) *Renah Gallagher as Military Secretary (uncredited) *Daniela Gaskie as National Guard Sgt. (uncredited) *Brent Gaskins as Drill Sergeant (uncredited) *Khalid Ghajji as Border Tribe (uncredited) *Penelope Kathryn Golden as Midtown High School Student (uncredited) *Emelita T. Gonzalez as High Level Sorceress (uncredited) *Colin Goodwin as Student (uncredited) *Anthony B. Harris as S.H.I.E.L.D. SWAT Member (uncredited) *Maxwell Highsmith as Military Officer (uncredited) *Craig Jackson as New Yorker (uncredited) *Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Jay D. Kacho as Grandfather at Memorial Park (uncredited) *Maurice P. Kerry as King's Guard (uncredited) *Camille Kinloch as Midtown High School Student (uncredited) *Chuck Laws as S.H.I.E.L.D. Engineer (uncredited) *Anna Lock as College Student (uncredited) *Monica Mathis as 70's Car Girl #1 (uncredited) *Shaun McMillan as Army Non-Commissioned Officer (uncredited) *Michael Pierino Miller as Wounded Business Man (uncredited) *Marie Mouroum as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Keith Nussbaum as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Carmelo Oquendo as Agent Cox (uncredited) *Robert Payen as Security Guard (uncredited) *Paul Pillsbury as Military Cadet (uncredited) *Ryan L. Price as NYPD Officer Daniels (uncredited) *Brandon Rush as Warrior (uncredited) *Serkan Safak as Influencer (uncredited) *Ryna Singh as College Student (uncredited) *Justin Slaughter as Soldier in Fatigues (uncredited) *Jim Starlin as Grieving Man (uncredited) *Jan Strasek as Military Cadet (uncredited) *Henji Takata as College Student (uncredited) *James Robert Taylor as Military Officer (uncredited) *Kris Taylor as Royal Guard (uncredited) *Travis Thompson as Military Mechanic (uncredited) *Greg Tiffan as Cadet (uncredited) *Robert Tinsley as Military Officer (uncredited) *Rufus Vinall as Pub Bartender (uncredited) *Eric Wallace as Warrior (uncredited) *Benjamin Weaver as Cadet (uncredited) *Miles Webb as 1970's Scientist / Lab Worker (uncredited) *Alexa Whitaker as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Trayvon Williams as Wakandan (uncredited) *Maria Z. Wilson as NY Jogger (uncredited) *Eric Word as Warrior (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Joe Russo :Anthony Russo Screenplay :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige Executive Producers Music Director :Alan Silvestri ADR :Ron Botitta :Jennifer Cain :Arthur Ortiz :Ben Pronsky Stand-Ins :Qualen Bradley :Jordane Christie :Jody Cieutat :John Delaney :Tracie Garrison :Jared Leland Gore :Amanda Fordham :Briana Lantz :Eli Logue :Phil Mallon :Brent McGee :Dara Rose :Nev Smith :Jim Templar :Grace Marie Williams :Jessica Walker Stunts :Gee Alexander :Nate Andrade :Christopher 'Critter' Antonucci :Randall Archer :Branden Arnold :Ben Aycrigg :Jennifer Badger :Chris Barnes :Riley Barnes :Danya Bateman :Kelly Bellini :Joanna Bennett :Carrie Bernans :Felix Betancourt :Mustafa Beyter :Gianni Biasetti Jr. :Rebecca Bujko :Jwaundace Candece :Elisabeth P. Carpenter :Donny Carrington :Hymnson Chan :Alvin Chon :Tye Claybrook, Jr. :Harry Corrigan :Thomas Joseph Culler :Keith Splinter Davis :Martin De Boer :Rob de Groot :Shai Debroux :Holland Diaz :Josh Diogo :Jackson Dobies :Justin Dobies :Paul Doyle :Zack Duncan :Jess Durham :Jazzy Ellis :Guy Fernandez :Stephane Feruch :Mark Fisher :Glenn Foster :Sebastian Foxx :Gary Fry :Shauna Galligan :Monique Ganderton :Johnny Gao :Khalid Ghajji :Denisha Gillespie :Ryan Green :Carlos Guity :Akihiro Haga :Lydia Hand :Bobby Holland Hanton :Daniel Hargrave :Sam Hargrave :Jimmy Hart :Daniel Hernandez :Jason Charles Hill :Maria Hippolyte :Niahlah Hope :Jacob Hugghins :Michael Hugghins :Scott Hunter :James Hutchinson :C.C. Ice :Sarah Irwin :Tim James :Michael Jamorski :Kirk A. Jenkins :Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. :Ralf Koch :Will Leong :Bethany Levy :Jefferson Lewis :Eric Linden :Scott Loeser :Adam Lytle :Dave Macomber :Julia Maggio :Tim McAdams :Kyle Mclean :Aaron Matthews :Crystal Michelle :Mark R. Miscione :Heidi Moneymaker :Marie Mouroum :Spencer Mulligan :Jachin JJ Myers :John Nania :Niko Nedyalkov :Paul O'Connor :Jane Oshita :Woon Young Park :Leesa Pate :Gary Peebles :Nathaniel Perry :Khalil' La'Marr Pickett :Lloyd Pitts :Greg Rementer :Meredith Richardson :Chris Romrell :Michelle Rose :Corrina Roshea :Maya Santandrea :R. Matthew Scheib :Erik Schultz :Brandon M. Shaw :Bruce Anthony Shepperson :Joseph Singletary :Robert Daniel Souris :Jackson Spidell :Jénel Stevens :Diandra Stoddard :Jan Strasek :Phedra Syndelle :Mark Tearle :Tyler J Tiffany :Robert Tinsley :Aaron Toney :Anthony Vincent :Tony Vo :Todd Warren :Van White :Thom Williams :Michael Yahn :James Young :Keil Zepernick :Carmelo Oquendo (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Endgame